


Victim

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt, Mentions of Violence, Poetry, Psychological, Sadness, Self-Harm, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem depicting a person's torment because of bullying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim

Do you know what it feels like,

To be called names?

To have your hair pulled?

To be kicked and punched?

Do you know what it feels like,

To cry into your pillow at night?

To harm yourself for punishment

For what other people have done to you?

To loathe yourself?

Do you know what it feels like,

To lie to your family,

Because you don't want to hurt them?

To tell them what you've been doing to yourself,

Because other people have bullied you?

Do you know what it feels like,

To be bullied because of the colour of your hair?

Or by the clothes that you wear?

Because you act weird and withdrawn?

I know what it feels like.

I felt the humiliation,

I felt the pain,

I felt my own punishments.

I felt the sadness,

And the torments,

And the horrors.

I will never forget those years.

They will always torment me.

I will never forget the faces that bullied me.


End file.
